pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style)
The Secret World of 1961's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Dimitri (Anastasia) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Amy/Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Nikki Wong (6teen) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Jen Masterson (6teen) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (The Secret World of 1961 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig in The Care Bears Family.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Riley Anderson Category:The Secret World of 1961 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG